


The Shopboy and the Biker

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Lothar, Cop Lothar, Crimeboss Medivh, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Organized Crime, Shopboy Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar's life is in a rut. It's the same thing week after week, nothing changes. But things can't stay the same forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shopboy and the Biker

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd  
> This was my first attempt at a "Crime Drama"  
> Updated note (because I forgot to include this before) I based Khadgar's job on my own job. It is that tedious, lol

Khadgar’s life is in a bit of a rut right now, he knows it. Every week it is the same thing, a holy day off, even if he doesn’t go to any particular chapel, then work the next three days, another day off, and then two more days of work. And then the pattern repeats. Week after week the same thing. And if he’d work more hours the days he did work, perhaps things might be a bit better, but as it stood he was only getting half-shifts at the store he worked at.  
If it wasn’t for his uncle, Medivh, allowing Khadgar to live with him and his “assistant” Khadgar knew he’d be living on the street. He barely made enough money to cover his phone bill (and yes, he did need his phone for work as he didn’t have a landline), a few old medical bills, bus fare, food and toiletries, and his one splurge a month, a subscription to his favorite MMO which allowed him to briefly escape the dull monotony of his life.  
He loved his uncle, he really did, even if the man was a somewhat burnt out hippie of sorts, mind half fried by all the drugs he had done in his youth, but sometimes when Medivh used a certain one of his “mind enhancers” he’d fly into a brutal rage that forced Khadgar to retreat to his room. He spent most of his free time there, usually on his computer playing his game or chatting with his online friends about his favorite TV program on Tumblr, and if he wasn’t doing that he was reading or listening to one of the many books in his ever growing, and ever pirated, collection.  
Khadgar didn’t have a social life, he couldn’t afford one, and the few friends he had had in high school had all moved on with their lives, married, a few of them with children, and it was very rare that he saw them. He worried that he was becoming somewhat of a hermit, but as things currently stood there was little he could do to fix that.  
-*-  
It was a normal morning and Khadgar was doing his usual pre store opening cleaning duties. He glanced out the window, looking out into the parking lot, watching as the regular customers began pulling into the lot. He really didn’t understand them, the ones who were always in the store he worked at, no matter what shift he was placed on. They seemed to spend all of their time in the store, rarely ever buying anything, but still there day in, day out.  
The store wouldn’t be open for another 15 minutes and already the parking lot was half full, regulars and others showing up to look for great finds at low prices. Khadgar gave a small sigh, turning back to what he was doing, dusting off the bookshelves, making sure that the store was as clean as it could be before they opened.  
As he was about to head in the back to grab a clean rag to do the window sills he noticed a Gryphon pull into the first non-handicapped parking spot closest to the door. The bike was stunning, shimmering gold and blue and surprisingly spotless. Khadgar had always wanted to ride on one of them, but he knew that would never be the case. Too entranced by the motorcycle Khadgar didn’t even notice the man who had been riding it.  
-*-  
Lothar walked into the store his eyes taking in his surroundings. It was well mapped out, everything organized so he could easily find whatever it was he was looking for, which he wasn’t quite sure what that was. His nephew’s birthday was coming up soon and Lothar was in search of a gift for the boy. If it had been his own son he would have known exactly what to get him, but his nephew was at an age where Lothar wasn’t sure if he wanted toys or something a little more grown up.  
Lothar was walking down the aisles, absently trying to think of just what he should get his nephew when he saw HIM. Lothar usually wasn’t attracted to men, though there had been a few here and there back when he was a teenager, and he usually wasn’t attracted to someone who looked to be roughly his own son’s age, but the man who was just down the aisle, obviously an employee of the store, bending over to wipe some dust off of the bottom of one of the racks, seemed to pull Lothar in like a magnet.  
He walked towards the younger man, clearing his throat to get his attention.  
-*-  
Khadgar stood when he heard someone trying to get his attention and looked into what had to be the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Their owner, a handsome man wearing a leather jacket and biker’s gloves, had a small smile on his face. After a moment of just staring stupidly at the man Khadgar spoke, “Is there anything I can help you with, Sir?”  
“I’m trying to find a gift for my nephew’s birthday. He’s going to be 10 in a few days and for the life of me I’m not quite sure what to get him.”  
“What sort of things does your nephew like?”  
“He’s into a bit of everything. That’s why I’m at a loss.”  
Khadgar nodded to himself before speaking, “Perhaps a book or two? I’ve found that books tend to be excellent gifts.”  
The man gave a half-shrug, but followed Khadgar to their selection of books. When he started searching through the titles Khadgar excused himself, hurrying into the back of the store, mentally smacking himself upside the head. ‘What the hell is your problem, Khadgar?’ he silently berated himself, ‘Staring at him like he was a piece of meat and you were starving.’  
-*-  
Lothar found a few books that he thought Varian might enjoy and then looked back to see if the employee was still there. “Khad” the man’s name-tag had said, and Lothar repeated the name in his mind, liking the way it sounded. Unfortunately he didn’t see the young man, and slowly made his way towards the checkout. He was just about to enter the line when he noticed the young man coming out of the back of the store and decided to stick around for a while and try and chat him up.  
There was something about this young man, something so achingly familiar. It wasn’t his looks, but the way he held himself, almost as if… Lothar silently laughed when he realized what was familiar about Khad, he reminded him of an old friend, one of his childhood and teenage cohorts in mischief, Medivh.  
-*-  
Khadgar wasn’t paranoid, but he had a feeling that someone was watching him. He went about his work, glancing occasionally at the clock by the door to check the time. A few times he’d be doing his duties, cleaning the mirrors, sweeping the floor, dusting a shelf and he’d see a flash of leather out of the corner of his eye. The biker was following him it seemed, and while there was store policy against such a thing, Khadgar didn’t feel harassed so he didn’t tell any of his supervisors.  
By the time his shift ended he was feeling sore. It was odd, but he felt worse after a short shift than he ever did after a longer one, but that might be due to the fact that when he did have longer shifts he got breaks, and on short shifts, half-shifts he had none. He clocked out, grabbing his messenger bag from his locker, and headed out to catch his bus home.  
He’d barely walked out the door when he heard a voice, “Need a ride, Khad?”  
He looked over, there was the biker, leaning against the Gryphon, eyes sparkling with amusement. Khadgar shook his head and kept walking, barely catching his bus. As he took the long ride home he dumbly wondered how the man had known his name, but then looked down to see the name-tag on his chest.  
-*-  
The next two days followed almost as identically as the first. Khadgar went to work before sunrise, worked himself until he was tired and headed home. Each day the biker was there, browsing through the racks of clothing, the bookshelves, the shelves full of housewares, or the movies. Each day he searched out Khadgar, asking his assistance in finding something, something pretty for his sister, something for himself, each day Khadgar watched as the man bypassed other employees and came directly to him.  
It was flattering, if a bit confusing to say the least.  
And each day after work the biker would be waiting outside for him, offering him a ride home.  
-*-  
The fourth day Lothar walked into the door he noticed Khad was nowhere in sight. After almost 20 minutes of waiting for him to come out from the back Lothar approached one of the employees, asking the young woman of Khad’s whereabouts. She gave him the strangest look, but did inform him that Khadgar had off for the day.  
‘Khadgar’ Lothar repeated mentally, weighing the name in his mind. So ‘Khad’ was just a nickname. No matter. There was something about the man that fascinated Lothar, even his constant refusals of spending time with him seemed to peek Lothar’s interest more. He was almost to his bike when his phone rang, Llane’s personal ringtone making him decide to answer right away and not just let it go to voicemail.  
“Medivh’s been arrested,” Llane stated before Lothar could even say hello.  
“What? What has that out druggie gotten himself into this time?”  
Lothar could hear Llane take a calming breath before he spoke again, “He was arrested for running a drug ring. You know we’ve been searching for whoever has been flooding the streets of our city with that vile substance. We had an undercover agent, Garona, you’ve met her haven’t you?”  
Garona, Lothar knew the woman well. She was, after all, his son’s fiance, “I know who you mean, Llane.”  
“Anyway, she found out through her sources that a big deal was going down. The city’s major supplier was going to be selling to all the lesser dealers and she wormed her way into the meeting. Medivh was the supplier, Lothar. Our Medivh. His ‘assistant’” and Lothar could hear the air quotes Llane had used at that term, they’d both known for years that Moroes was Medivh’s lover, even if the two of them had never officially come out, “was arrested with him. They went to raid his home, ended up taking in his nephew for questioning. Listen, Anduin, I know you retired, but you were always our best investigator. If the nephew knows anything I trust that you can find out.”  
Lothar cursed, knowing it was serious if Llane was calling him by his first name. He couldn’t say no to the man, not only was he his best friend and brother-in-law, but Llane Wrynn was the magistrate of Stormwind, and if he ordered Lothar out of retirement, then out of retirement Lothar would be. “Where am I needed?”  
“Stormwind Barracks. How long until you can arrive?”  
“Do I have time to go home and change?”  
“Anduin!”  
“I’ll take that as a no. I’ll be there in less than a half hour.”  
-*-  
Khadgar sat in the room alone. They hadn’t told him what they were holding him for. He’d been rudely awoken by armed officers of Stormwind’s Watch and dragged into the Barracks without being spoken to. That was 2 hours ago, and in that time no one had come to speak with him. A sense of dread washed over him, had his pirating ways finally caught up with him? He wasn’t selling the books he downloaded, or even sharing them, he was only keeping them for his own personal use, liking borrowing books from a library, and never returning them.  
The door opened and Khadgar rose to speak to the entering officer, only to have the words die on his tongue when he noticed the biker standing in the doorway, eyes on him with an equally shocked look on his face.  
A guard nodded at Khadgar, saying, “That’s him, Investigator Lothar.”  
‘Lothar, Investigator Lothar, Magistrate Wrynn’s most trusted and respected officer, he’s the one who’s been watching me the last few days?’  
To say Lothar was shocked when he saw Khadgar in the interrogation room would have been an understatement.  
“What do you know of Medivh’s dealings, Khadgar?”  
“Not much. I… after my family disowned me and I had to drop out of college my uncle took me in. I didn’t ask questions. I knew he had money, but I didn’t know where it came from. Most of the time I didn’t even see him for days if not weeks at a time. I learned early on that it was safer for my well being to not be around him when he… partook of his vices.”  
“You were disowned, why?” Lothar asked, even though the question wasn’t exactly relevant to the investigation at hand, but his curiosity got the better of him.  
“My parents didn’t approve of where my attraction lay. I had two choices, either I settled down with a nice girl or took a vow of celibacy or I was no longer their son. I chose the second choice. Of course in doing so they decided to stop paying for my college tuition and lodgings, so due to being true to myself I had to drop out and would have been homeless had my uncle not taken me in.”  
Lothar sighed, “There has to be something you know. Anything that might help us out.”  
Khadgar shook his head sadly, “I knew my uncle partook of drugs, and I know I was wrong not turning him in, but where else was I supposed to go? He was the only family I had left. He… it might not have been a perfect situation but it was better than living on the streets. I avoided… looking too closely into what he got up to.”  
“I always had hoped he’d grown out of that sort of thing. You have to know this, Khadgar, your uncle is looking at a long time in prison. The epidemic of drug use that has been plaguing Stormwind recently is his doing.”  
“So that’s why you’ve been practically stalking me at work, isn’t it. Trying to get dirt on my uncle...” before Khadgar could finish the sentence Lothar held a hand up.  
“Actually I had no clue of your connection to Medivh until I walked into this room. I’m gonna be honest with you, I was, am interested in you. Why do you think I kept coming back to where you work? Why do you think I’ve waited for you outside when you get off?”  
Khadgar was speechless. He stared at the man sitting in front of him trying to understand just what the older man saw in him. He knew he really wasn’t anything special, and Lothar could have anyone he wanted, so why was the man so fixated on him?  
“Question. Does the name Garona mean anything to you?”  
Khadgar nodded absently, still in shock at Lothar’s previous words. At Lothar’s look for him to explain Khadgar spoke, “She’s visited the house a few times. We haven’t really talked, but… listen, I don’t know my cousin that well, but if you think she is connected to this, to what her father did… I don’t think that’s the case.”  
‘Cousin’ ‘father’ the words seemed foreign in Lothar’s mind for some reason. “She’s Medivh’s daughter?”  
Khadgar nodded. “About six months ago she tracked him down, something about her mother telling her who her father was on her deathbed. I know my uncle had a blood test done to confirm it, but other than that I couldn’t tell you much.”  
Lothar laughed a bit, somewhat bitterly, “Garona is Stormwind Watch. She’s been under deep cover for months now, working on bringing down the person who, in the long run, is responsible for her mother’s death. There was a bad batch that ended up on our streets and her mother died because of it. She swore to do whatever it took to make whoever was responsible pay for her mother’s death.”  
Khadgar looked at the other man in muted horror. “And unknowingly on her deathbed she led Garona right to the person who was responsible for her own death.”  
Lothar went to the door, speaking to the guard in a tone too low for Khadgar to hear. After a moment he returned, sitting back down across from the young man. “As it stands there is nothing we can hold you on, and I’m positive that you aren’t involved in this at all. But, unfortunately, you cannot stay in Medivh’s house while the investigation continues. I’ll have one of my men go with you to collect some of your things, and then you’ll be taken to somewhere safe until all of this is settled.”  
Khadgar didn’t have a chance to say a word before Lothar was out the door.  
-*-  
Lothar stormed into the meeting room where the rest of the Watch Officers who were working on the case were working. He crossed swiftly to Garona grabbing her by the arms and pulled her from her chair, “And just when were you going to inform the Watch that Medivh is your father?”  
The other Watch Officers looked at the scene in shock.  
Garona pulled her arms out of Lothar’s grasp, almost spitting her words, “Would they have kept me on the case if I had told them?”  
Lothar could understand her anger and frustration. He’d felt something similar many years ago when his wife had died, in childbirth he had been told, only to find out later that that wasn’t the case, that a sadistic psychopathic doctor had been playing angel of death and killing his patients. Lothar had wanted so badly to assist on that case, but he’d been put on leave as he was too close to it. “No, no they wouldn’t have,” he said quietly, the anger draining from his voice. “You did good, Garona, but I just wish you would have...” shaking his head he walked over to his desk, what used to be his desk at any rate. He sat down on the edge of it, looking at everyone in the room, “As far as I can tell the nephew had no knowledge of Medivh’s actions.”  
“He kept mostly to himself when I was there. Spent most of his time in his room. Most of the time I only knew he was even in the house because I’d find him in the kitchen getting a snack before returning to his bedroom,” Garona stated.  
“He’s going back to the house to get a few belongings and then I’m having him moved somewhere safe for the time being.”  
While the other members of the Watch had been working this case much longer than Lothar had, all save one of them had worked with Lothar in the past, so they accepted his taking lead. Obviously if he was here Magistrate Wrynn had pulled Lothar out of retirement.  
-*-  
Khadgar didn’t know where he was being taken but at the same time knew he had no choice in the matter. When the Watch Officers with him stopped in front of a nice looking house and nodded for him to get out of the car Khadgar followed there instructions. He followed them up the stone walkway, waiting at the door for whoever was inside to answer.  
A young man, maybe only a few years younger than Khadgar himself, wearing the uniform of a Watch recruit ushered him into the house.  
“Are you to be my jailer for the time being?” Khadgar asked, running a weary hand over his face, scratching absent mindedly at his facial hair.  
The young man gave a short laugh, “Hardly. I’m just to wait here until my father returns. He is the one who will be your guardian during your stay here.”  
“Joy upon joy,” Khadgar muttered, letting his gaze travel around the room. His eyes reached the mantle which was covered with framed family photos and his jaw dropped. One of the photos was older, his uncle and two other teenage boys looking at the camera with mischief in their eyes. He recognized all three of them right away, his uncle, the Magistrate long before he took the title, and Lothar.  
The young man seemed to catch where Khadgar was looking and laughed, before sobering up, “Dad, Uncle Llane, and Medivh, before… before everything. Back then they were just friends, it was before Uncle Llane married Aunt Taria.”  
Khadgar looked away from the photo, feeling… he wasn’t sure what. He knew that Lothar was interested in him, the man had said as much, but knowing that the man had a son who was almost Khadgar’s age… well then, Khadgar hadn’t realized that he had a kink for that sort of thing.  
“I’m Callan by the way, Callan Lothar. This is my father’s house, like I said, he’ll be your guardian for the time being.”  
Khadgar didn’t know why he asked, “How old are you, Callan?”  
The younger man smiled, and with that action Khadgar could tell without a doubt that he was Lothar’s son, “I’m 19. Just graduated from the Watch academy. That’s where I met my fiance.”  
“Oh?”  
Callan nodded, “Her name is Garona.”  
Khadgar laughed, finding the whole situation ridiculous beyond belief, “So I am to be watched over by your father because my uncle was arrested for being a drug lord and was caught in a sting by your fiance Garona who happens to be my cousin. You can see how this is morbidly amusing.”  
Callan nodded, not 100% understanding why Khadgar found it so funny. That is until his father walked in through the front door and Callan caught the look that he was giving Khadgar. ‘Oh, well that explains a lot,’ Callan thought, shaking his head as he silently let himself out of the house.  
“This whole situation sounds like the plot of a bad crime drama,” Khadgar said, shaking his head.  
“Oh, and how is that?” Lothar asked, leaning against the door-frame, watching the younger man with half hidden want.  
“Let’s see, the former childhood friend of a respected politician and retired crime fighter is found to be an evil mastermind behind a rise of death and drug use. His own daughter, whose mother was one of the deaths caused in the long run by said evil mastermind, is the one to take him down. She in turn is engaged to the son of one of his former friends. And his nephew is currently the, what?, potential love interest of the retired crime fighter. And you wonder why this whole thing is morbidly funny?”  
“When you put it that way. Potential love interest?” Lothar gave Khadgar an amused grin. The situation really wasn’t funny, but he could understand finding something, anything to distract from the downright horror of it.  
“Um, I thought, never mind,” Khadgar said, a blush creeping across his cheeks.  
“No, none of that. I’d been hoping it was more than ‘potential’,” Lothar said, shocked at how low his own voice sounded.  
“Won’t it look suspicious? I mean, if...”  
“If anyone questions it they can talk to Taria. She can confirm I had stated my interest in you before I was even involved in the investigation.”  
Khadgar swallowed hard at those words, “You talked to her about me?”  
Lothar nodded, taking a few steps closer to the younger man, “I did. She ended up hanging up on me because I wouldn’t stop talking about you the same day we met.”  
Khadgar took a step towards Lothar, “Well then.”  
“And you’re not just a love interest. There’s more to you than anyone can possibly tell.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I trust my instincts.”  
“Trusting instincts is always a good idea.”  
“Yes, yes it is. And so is this,” Lothar closed the gap between them, taking Khadgar’s face between his palms, kissing the younger man with a passion that shocked both of them.  
“Mm, yes, I agree,” Khadgar murmured against Lothar’s lips.  
-*-  
Khadgar’s life was no longer in a rut. He didn’t know what sort of twists and turns he would face, nor did he know just what was going to happen, but for now he decided to just go with the flow and see what would happen from there.


End file.
